


Sugar

by yty



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 15:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12111705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yty/pseuds/yty
Summary: Youngkyun loves what Taeyang does to him. And he hates that.





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yangbin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangbin/gifts).



> yo all i can write is porn

Youngkyun hates Taeyang. Really, he does. He hates the way the older’s smile always seems to be too big for his face. He hates how that damn smile gets impossibly wider when they’re in public and Taeyang decides to let his hands wander a bit too much. He  _ hates  _ how Taeyang can play his body like a well tuned instrument, how he could make Youngkyun whimper and whine with the most innocuous of touches. But more than anything, Youngkyun hates how much he loves it.

 

He would do (almost) anything for the other so long as it meant he would end up face down and moaning into a pillow later. It’s almost shameful, how quickly Youngkyun submits. Almost. Taeyang prefers to call it slutty, or some variation thereof. Youngkyun wants to argue, but feels like he may not have a leg to stand on. 

 

Especially not when he’s under Taeyang, legs shaking and babbling incoherently for  _ harder, harder, harder _ . He’s trying, truly trying, to stay grounded, to not lose himself. But Youngkyun is almost sure Taeyang is trying to break him. A long fingered hand has itself wrapped around Youngkyun’s neck, squeezing just enough to make him lightheaded. Taeyang’s got him bent near in half, legs hitched up over his shoulders and fucking into him hard and fast enough to make him and the bed bounce. And god, it  _ hurts _ . It hurts so fucking much but it feels so good and Youngkyun wants more so badly he wants to scream.

 

“Does it feel good, baby?”  Taeyang’s voice comes out low and smooth, his hips slowing to deeper, more controlled thrusts. The hand he has at Youngkyun’s throat loosens and the younger sucks in a loud breath.

 

_ Yes, so good,  _ Youngkyun wants to say but can’t find it in him to do more than nod. Taeyang - the fucker - smiles down at him, pushes his thighs down to his chest.

 

“What did I tell you?” he picks back up is brutal pace, “Slutty.”

 

“Don’t care.”  His voice trails off into a long whine. 

 

He tries, and fails, quite miserably, to roll his hips in time with the other and get him in deeper. Instead he placates himself by digging blunt nails into Taeyang’s shoulders. Somewhere in the back of his mind he hopes he leaves marks. Wants to leave pretty little crescents on that tan skin the same way the older has surely left bruises at his throat and hips. He digs in harder.

 

The small pricks of pain pull sweet sounds from Taeyang, makes him lean all the way down so that all of his weight rests on the younger boy. Youngkyun’s following whine of protest is cut short by an open mouthed kiss that is more panting into each other’s mouths than it is a kiss. But he doesn’t mind much. He responds eagerly, letting his own mouth fall open to let in a wandering tongue. 

 

The wet, slick sounds of their mouths fill the space between Youngkyun’s ears, push out any thoughts he could have had left. And the way Taeyang  is moaning into his mouth is making his cock throb in between them.

 

“Hyung,” Youngkyun pulls away from the kiss, voice small. “More.  _ Please _ .” He’s teetering on the brink of desperation, anchored only by the hands clasping his thighs. 

 

Taeyang wordlessly indulges the younger, fucking him wildly and without abandon, grunting with the exertion. Youngkyun loses the last shred of his control. He arches violently and squeals, uncaring to who else hears. His body is starting to ache with the position and force behind each snap of Taeyang’s thick hips, and drool starts to leak from kiss-swollen lips. 

 

Youngkyun vaguely registers Taeyang’s voice above him making some smug ass comment (something about looking a “fucking mess”) and wishes he was in a position to do...something. But he’s close, so close to coming he figures he could forgive him. Some time. Later.

 

Or sooner, rather. 

 

The younger boy’s face crumples. Tears blur his vision as his orgasm hits him in waves, cum coating his belly and chest. His hands fly down to his mouth in some type of attempt to muffle his scream. Youngkyun’s body goes limp. Taeyang, as expected, doesn’t stop, just watches the boy underneath him shake and spasm as he makes pitiful sounds into his own hands. 

 

Youngkyun really fucking hates Taeyang. The stimulation is too much, damn near unbearable, his toes are curling so hard he’s sure they’ll be cramped for  _ days _ afterward. It’s selfish and it hurts and that ridiculously wide grin beaming down at him isn’t helping. He absolutely loathes it but doesn’t ever want it to stop.

 

But it does (of course it does), reluctantly, when Youngkyun flinches so hard Taeyang loses his grip on him. 

 

“You’re cute,” he says, pulling out of Youngkyun suspiciously gently.

 

Youngkyun grimaces as his legs are lowered back onto the bed. Taeyang neither notices nor cares. He simply rolls the other onto his stomach without much resistance (Youngkyun is too tired to complain about the sick feel of sticky, drying cum between him and the sheets), positions him so that his knees are tucked up under his body. Leaning over the smaller boy he presses a line of kisses along his spine, stopping at the small of his back.

 

“Just-” he grabs a fistful of silver hair “-a little more.”

 

As much as he doesn’t want to be, Youngkyun is elated when he feels the tug on his hair, Taeyang’s length sliding back into him. This time there’s no attempt at a rhythm, no attempt at anything but coming as quickly as possible.

 

Both are unrestrained in their moans, in their jerky movements.  The sounds grow, fill the room, encase them into their own little sphere of euphoria and nothing else matters. Their world is reduced to just the two of them, a near delirious Youngkyun and an almost equally out of it Taeyang.

 

Youngkyun comes again, this time dry. His pink and puffy hole clenches hard around the length inside him, throwing Taeyang over the edge. He collapses onto the smaller boy, breathless. 

 

They lay in near silence for a few long moments, the sound of their calming breaths the only thing cutting through the still quiet. Taeyang uses the last bits of his energy peppering feather light kisses across the back of the younger’s neck.

 

Youngkyun decides he hates Taeyang a little less.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m on tumblr @littlehwi


End file.
